Evurikal Legion
Overview The Evurikal Legion, formerly known as the Enclave, was a former paramilitary unit founded by Hardware34 and Evil_Doer500 as a successor to the Dark Zephyr Republic. It is known for its conflicts with Fallen Republic, the Turan Empire and Viperia. History Prelude The Dark Zephyr Republic, the Legion's predecessor, ran from 2012 to 2013 during the Shadow Epoch, but during its waning days, became strained due to the recent formation of the original Axis, which delivered a threat to the clan. Quick to response, DZR's leader Hardware34 formed an alliance of sorts to resist the Axis, known as the United Order. The UO's foundation itself was strained due to potential co-founder ChimeranDinos bailing out and eventually defecting to Axis while the three remaining co-founders Hardware34, TopBooger and Gallefrey10 struggled to maintain balance. The UO was struck by espionage operations, which was partially dealt with. The UO was closed down following a peacekeeping offering between the two groups. Hardware subsequently shut the DZR and exiled himself from clanning to pursue filmography for a time.Hardware34's testimony Enclave's Foundation The Enclave was founded mid-2013 by Hardware34 and Evil_Doer500, presenting a newer, much greater design to its predecessor. The pre-birth stage was briefly dragged down by Fallen Republic member ChimeranDinos, who threatened Hardware to shut down "Operation Enclave", the name of the foundation project. Hardware adamantly refused and went through with founding the Enclave. Feud with Fallen Republic The Enclave's recent foundation was poorly received by Fallen Republic who immediately instigated attacks on the clan in the form of create war challenges. The Enclave refused their first two bouts but decided to combat them during the third, and fought on even grounds. Eventually the Fallen Republic fell into inactivity and Evil_Doer500 left the Enclave to build the Imperium. Turan Empire Conflict Main Article: Turan-Enclave Conflict The Enclave's temporary peace was disrupted by the emergence of Turan Empire which was comprised of members of the former Fallen Republic. Turan Empire had instigated hostility with both Hardware's and Evil's clans and despite peace terms made by its leader CCC_Attilah_CCC, the second in command of Turan, Chimera, attacked. Presumably the attacks were once again in the form of create war challenges and flaming. The Enclave fought off an attack effort from Turan with success. During the second conflict between the Enclave and Turan, Viperia, a Turan puppet clan, launched a surprise cowardly attack on the Enclave, who were forced to combat both contenders. Despite its efforts, the Enclave were hit hard by the assault, and sought refuge. These conflicts were each create wars.Bzine's Testimony The Evurikal Legion The Enclave's refuge was found in the form of a clan known as the Resistance, another of Turan's enemies. The Enclave offered a merge with the Resistance, who briefly accepted the request, but eventually pulled out. The Enclave took in Resistance member Haler47, and renamed itself to the Evurikal Legion. Turan were not happy with such an event, and were intent on waging further wars, especially during Attilah's period of leave, where Chimera and Ribbium assumed control of the Turan Empire. The Evurikal Legion refused to fight, deciding that it were not worth their time to combat such a hotheaded despot. Some time later, Hardware came into contact with former Enclave member and infamous mercenary X_X-Owned-, who personally gave Hardware permission to claim ownership of Blood Collector Inc., Owned's private organisation.X_X-Owned-'s private email Crippling Blow During the summer of 2014, the Evurikal Legion was met with a crippling blow, which stemmed from real-life issues regarding Hardware's move of house. During this time, several members abandoned the clan, including Haler57, who was coaxed into leaving by others. Hardware returned sometime later and attempted to recover from the loss. Operation Exclave Main Article: Operation Exclave The Evurikal Legion spotted out the LittleBigPlanet Union, during late fall of 2014 and predicted that it was riddled with corruption. The Legion plotted the Union's dismantling and planted an espionage group inside the alliance disguised as the "Ultimate Wizard Clan" chiefly headed by DohertyTwins, while Hardware appeared disguised during a Union Summit as a UWC member to scour for potential information, but became preoccupied with other issues. Dragon_Kid321, a major contributor to the operation, was banished for treason during this time. Dragon_Kid321 leaked information about Operation Exclave to the Union administration. According to this testimony, the alleged mercenary was known as Bzine, although according to Hardware34 it was actually Dragon_Kid321 himself. Dragon_Kid321's testimony provided information on the basic layout of Operation Exclave's plans step by step. The leak also claimed to be the alias Populus Tactica, who had posted various propaganda on this wiki at the time of Operation Exclave. He demanded full immunity to MasksAndKnives, who was part of Operation Exclave and asked for Masks' protection. The Union administration promised to be fair and just about the situation and would judge her based on her actions instead. Dragon_Kid321 disappeared after this occurred. Once the Union was aware of the situation, the LBPU immediately made itself aware and prepared itself by dubbing the issue Operation Changeling ''and proceeded to quietly investigate by keeping watch on the Ultimate Wizard Clan as well as another identified plant, MasksAndKnives, who went on to win the Winged Wolf Alliance hosted LBPU Swordfighting Tournament at the time against M88youngling. At the time, the LBP Union was concerned mainly with Operation Lunar Storm, which involved the threat of the Judgment organization. The Union administration did not rule out the possibility that the Evurikal Legion may have been working with Judgment against the Union. Such uncertainty made the situation much more pressing. However, at the time, the Evurikal Legion was not even aware of Judgment's existence. The operation aimed to unite smaller clans in the Union against the larger majority, which would cause a civil war, followed by an outside attack which could have potentially caused major damage to the Union. President M88youngling of the Union decided to confront Hardware, confident that Hardware's resources were not sufficient to cause any real damage now that the Union had made itself aware of the threat and could prepare itself against any possible manipulation. Hardware calmly backed down after uncovering certain truths about the Union. Hardware has since announced that he is glad that the operation was called off, stating that the Union already had its own current affairs to be working on, namely to retain peace and balance, as well as to continue their focus on their operation against Judgment, which the Legion became aware of. The Legion decided to remain neutral with the Union thereafter. It is not known what kind of damage the Legion could have been able to cause to the Union after the LBPU's experiences with defending itself against the Remnants Union and the Axis Powers already, as the Evurikal Legion had a much more covert strategy than the former duo. President M88youngling has stated that it was "worrying" that Operation Exclave had to be revealed by a leak, casting doubt on the Union's counter-intelligence ability. This however did not bring about change in the Union's Intelligence Ministry or the Union Intelligence Agency. Drought of 2015 The Legion's life force was soon diminishing, attempting to carry out its expansion project, Operation Vesuvius, but could not appropriately pull it off. The Legion was briefly joined by Lewis300199 (now Ribbium) and HaloElite4 around this time. At one point, Hardware attempted to utilise his ownership rights of Blood Collector Inc. as a division within the Evurikal Legion, planning to have it staffed by four mercenaries, but it has remained empty since. The Legion became aware of Judgement, but managed to avoid confrontation with it and managed to outlive its existence. The Legion was later closed due to Hardware being "bored" with clans, as well as to keep distance with the only known remaining members of Judgement, Bruce and Lewis. Sometime after his leave, Hardware became aware of the Visarian Mandate, made up of former Judgement members, who attempted to harass him. Some time after the Legion's closure and the release of LBP3, Hardware sought to create an unbiased "official clan rankings" system not unlike that done previously by DivineGeurilla (Unknowing that Divine was actually JukeWannabePolarLab's testimony) and Ragersnar88. His work was erased due to a profile corruption, after which Hardware promptly left. Attempt to Return Several months later, Hardware sought to create a brand new clan known as the "High Authority", with backing from four individuals; Bzine, Megadan, Swordsman_9 and Elliott_Whiteops; referred to as "Wardens". The unit would have featured a coalition system, where the Authority would help protect and develop the clans in its network, in exchange for their services. Due to game errors, Hardware's user profile was corrupted for a second time, erasing all of his hard word. Unwilling to see his work go down the drain any further, Hardware decided to give up. If it had launched successfully, the High Authority would have had a starting number of 7 members, and at least three planned invitations for the coalition. Hardware has since launched the organisation. Government The Evurikal Legion was governed by an order of five figures, known as the "Senate", bu the end of its run. These figures were Potentate Hardware34 and Senators Bzine, TopBooger, Megadan22 (also known as SES_For_Life) and DohertyTwins. Former Senators include Haler57, Caboose1424563 and Dragon_Kid321. As the Enclave, the Senate was known as "Forerunners", of whom included Evil_Doer500, X_X-Owned- and TheTornTerraform (then known as Thebruceys). The Evurikal Legion was made up of five divisions. One each for design, creating, logic and music, while a fifth, Blood Collector Inc., was designed to be strictly for mercenary purposes.Evurikal Legion datamine January 2018 Foreign Relations The Evurikal Legion has been known to have been allied with the Remnants Union, Axis Alliance of Clans and the Luna Galactic Federation towards the end of its run.Evurikal Legion Official Menu level Prior to Operation Exclave, the Evurikal Legion made itself an alliance with, but did not seek to become a part of the LittleBigPlanet Union. They were forced to cut ties after realising that they could not be allied to the LBPU without losing an alliance with the Remnants Union.Hardware34's testimony The Evurikal Legion was openly hostile with the group known as Dragonpire Republic, led by Swordsman_9. The group came into hostilities with the Resistance following their split, however, before any chaos could be made, xXFinal_IsaacXx, as StickerSlap's superior, negotiated a ceasefire. Culture and Style '''To Be Finished' Infrastructure The Evurikal Legion was frequent with holding group chat rooms, often to discuss schematics or just to casually chat amongst themselves. Occassionally, friends from outside the group, such as non-clanners and members from allied clans, were invited to these rooms. The Legion's Senate would often meet together when working on work projects. Sometimes, each of them would occassionally check up on and assist with developments made by regular members. References Category:Clans Category:2013